


Beautiful

by totally_friendly_max_content



Series: my tentacle fics [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Clothes Ripping, F/M, I love that Gwen is canonly into monsters, Monster sex, Praise Kink, Shota, Tentacles, maybe a little too much of a sub tbh, sub gwen, tentacle monster max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_friendly_max_content/pseuds/totally_friendly_max_content
Summary: Neil accidentally turns Max into a tentacle monster and gets Gwen to help.  Instead, she finds that her taste for monsters over takes her.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to get better at tentacle fics. I think the best way is to just write them so that's what I'm doing starting by posting my current drafts. This is a concept I love and I want to do them right. You'll see the quality improve the more I write, I hope.

Neil grinned.  His experiment was almost complete.  If he completed this Nikki would have the perfect birthday present: a potion that would turn her into a monster!  Neil crossed out ‘into a monster’ and wrote ‘more of a monster’.

There was just one thing he needed to do before he gave it to her: test it.  Now who to test it on? Space Kid? Possible but David had said that if he threw up one more bucket of purple, he would ring Neil’s parents and Neil did not want his mum after him.  Clearly the answer was to get another kid to vomit purple. Nerris would refuse unless he spun her a trashy tale he wasn’t up for. Nurf… was not worth the risk. Harrison would get revenge and two people vomiting purple wasn’t a good idea.  Preston… was actually a good idea. He begun by disguising the potion as one of Max’s coffees. Neil went off to find Preston who was busy trying to get Nerris involved with some improv deal. Neil held his potion and wondered about how to lure Preston in.  Maybe this was a two person issue, Neil thought as Preston shouted at Nerris. Neil went to find Max as he had manipulation powers better than anyone else he knew.

When he found Max, the boy was crying to himself over something David had done.  Neil went to begin with a hug. Max saw this and and brightened up a little. He saw the mug in Neil’s hand and decided to accept the drink.  Neil hadn’t even started to think when Max had gulped down the drink. He screamed, “Max, that could kill you.”

Max put the cup down and considered his actions.  “Fuck. What did you do?”

“I was going to trick Preston into drinking that to see if he would turn into a monster so I’d have a present for Nikki’s birthday.”

Max shrugged.  Maybe it was his weird mood but that seemed completely fair.  He joked, “So am I going to become a monster. Guess you should probably warn David.”

Neil panicked and took Max seriously.  However he was unable to find David and it was Gwen’s day off, so he returned to find Max lying on the floor.  Max had removed his pants and was kicking and squirming. He kept on trying to keep his mouth shut. Whenever he failed, he would start panting and little moans could be heard.  Neil knelt down and looked his friend over. “Neil, I need you to go and get David. Tell him I need some special fun right now.” He pushed Neil away and Neil ran off.

Once again Neil was unable to find Gwen but as he looked by the docks he found Gwen writing smut.  He didn’t say anything but decided that she would do and dragged her off her feet to Max. Though she wanted nothing more than to get back to her fic, she agreed to go with Neil because at least it was for Max a child she sort of was okay with.

Once Gwen saw Max her fic went completely from her mind.  The boy was clearly going through something that would need adult help.  What kind she didn’t know but she rushed forwards to look at him more closely.

Gwen stared at Max open mouthed, as he removed his remaining clothes with a great level of frustration and flailing.  She rolled her eyes then saw Max’s cock. It was growing and not going up a little either. At first Gwen thought it was big for an adult cock then it continued to grow and bend.

Gwen tried to hold back a smile as the cock flexed and twisted.  She excused, “Er, Neil, this is out of my knowledge. You need to go into town and find David.”  She watched Neil run off then placed a finger on the tip of Max’s cock. It wasn’t bad looking at all, she thought to herself trying to deny her excitement.  This was nothing like she usually imagined when it came to monster fucking: it was even better. To her surprise the cock grew around her finger and started to wrap around it.  Gwen panted as she watched the cock flex and twist around, growing into a tentacle. Max then let out a huge moan as his hands started to morph. From below the nails redness appeared and for a second, Max was scared he was going to start bleeding but instead from his nails thick tentacles started to appear.  Gwen grinned and rubbed against the enlarged tentacle to encourage the transformation. She wasn’t completely up for fucking Max just right now but she was willing to see how much he grew. Max wrapped himself around Gwen letting his legs transform much like his legs like his hands and cock had. He felt mini tentacles grow from his tentacles and tickle Gwen’s body.  She breathed in, surprised for usually she wasn’t too kids. Still, monsters were the sexiest thing she could imagine and Max was truely showing his monstrous nature now.

Finally ready to fuck, she said, “Hey kid, wanna feel some boob?”  She pulled her top up but not off, just revealing her belly a little.

“Pllleeeeeeaas.”  Max’s word was cut off by a thick red tentacle coming out of his mouth and wrapping around her body.  It slid off under her top and reached for her soft nipples. She let out her first moan of the fuck and embraced the feeling.  It was soft, firm and just a little slimy. She was totally going to fuck Max and it was going to be awesome.

Gwen pulled off her T shirt and undid her bra, letting her small but bouncy breasts spring out.  Max’s mass of tentacles wrapped themselves around her legs and she felt unable to move them. She had no idea how she was going to remove her shorts but she felt that Max knew what he was doing and relaxed.  She felt Max slip around her nipples and rub gently along them. Pulling at them and letting them jiggle, it was purely for Max’s pleasure but Gwen gave no shits. She just wanted more of the wrapping and feeling that she had no choice in anything.  Just as she was about to say this, Max slowly wrapped himself around her ribs then started to test his strength out. Realising where this was going she encouraged, “Do it.” The tentacles lifted her up. She had truly lost control and she loved it.

Max slipped a tentacle under her shorts and rubbed against her pink panties.  She let out a yelp. “Max, more.” Though it had no trouble slipping under her shorts it grew once inside, then she heard a ripping sound.  Her shorts ripped and teared, revealing her pink panties with little purple hearts on. She reached down to try and cover her panties a tad ashamed.  An ex boyfriend had bought them for her after seeing they matched her socks.

Max pulled them down before she had a chance.  Then Max felt for her pussy. She had already masterbated a few times that day and was very slick.  He felt around the slick for the hole then once found gently pushed a little of the way in.  Max couldn’t believe that he had this much control over Gwen.  She was letting him get away with pretty much any idea he came up with and the only struggle was getting his mass of tentacles to move as quickly as his mind and his desires did.  He wanted to fuck her but also to fill her.  It was just too much.

“Don’t cum before you finish fucking me.”  She groaned. This was why she had never before fucked kids.  Max frowned.  He wasn’t going to lose her attention now.  Not now she was in his trap.  He trust a tentacle in her and watched her suck helplessly upon it. She was behaving better now.  She was sucking like a slut and her tongue was trying to wrap around the tentacle as he is thrust deeper into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat.

Max pushed deeper into her pussy and then wondered what to do.  He then felt something nice and tight. He pushed into it and started to pump into Gwen’s womb.  She was a shaking mess with cum dribbling down her legs. She gripped hold of the tentacle rubbing the inside of her mouth and started to pump it wanting to take even more in her mouth.

Max came in Gwen’s body, using both her pussy and her mouth as grip.  The cum sprayed across her entire body. The tentacles receded into Max’s body and he rested, having satisfied himself with Gwen.  Gwen fell to the floor. She smiled as she looked at her stomach enlarged with cum and fell asleep. An explanation could be given later.  Right now, she just wanted to rest her freshly fucked body.  A lot could be left till later.


End file.
